U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,840 (Heilmann et al.) discloses azlactone-functional polymeric supports, which includes polymer beads, membranes, films, and coatings. Four processes are disclosed including a two-step reverse phase polymerization and a one-step reverse phase polymerization. The Examples contained in the patent identify the preparation of beads by reverse phase polymerization, but not the preparation of a membrane.
Membranes are useful for size separation, and if chemically-reactive, for affinity separation. Azlactone-functional supports are identified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,840 as having excellent affinity separation properties.
U.S. Pat No. 4,451,619 (Heilmann et al.) discloses a method of hydrophilizing or hydrophobizing polymers. The modified polymers are useful as priming agents, water permeable membranes, binders, and low adhesion backsizes.